Voyelles
by Realgya
Summary: Dix couples en six lettres, six voyelles.
1. A

**Voyelles**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> *a craqué et a posté au lieu de réviser ses concours blancs*

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc une nouvelle fic, un mélange du principe de "Au fil des lettres" et des 50 phrases de Rain que je vous recommande chaleureusement ! A, E, I, O, U, Y : 6 voyelles, 6 chapitres. Et pour chaque chapitre, mille mots, soit dix drabbles, un par couple.

Vous noterez qu'Hao et Tamao n'apparaissent pas... Mais s'il vous manque, je vous invite à lire "Au fil des lettres" (parce que je me suis dit qu'après 26 drabbles sur eux, je n'allais pas en écrire 6 autres supplémentaires ici ^^').

Dernière remarque et je vous laisse lire tranquilles, je me suis détestée en écrivant _Astronomie._

**Personnages :**

Yoh-Anna, Ren-Jeanne, Lyserg-Mach, Horohoro-Mary, Chocolove-Pirika, Ryu-Canna, Faust-Elisa, Nichrom-Rutherfor, John-Meene, Reiheit-Amano

(pardon à Rain, j'ai l'impression en relisant ma lsite qu'à part Ruthie et Nichrom, je brise toutes tes espérances pour Canna, Jeanne, Meene et Opacho dont l'absence est flagrante...)

* * *

><p><strong>Première voyelle : A<strong>

...

**Attention**

- Fais attention, il va tomber.

- Fais attention, il va se blesser.

- Fais attention, il va se cogner.

- Fais attention, il va tomber malade.

- Fais attention, il va s'enfuir.

- Fais attention, il va se brûler.

- Fais attention, il va avoir froid.

- Fais attention, il va avoir chaud.

Faire attention encore et toujours. Yoh, pourtant patient, commençait un peu à en avoir marre.

- Yoh, fais attention…

- Ca va, coupa-t-il Anna avec une pointe d'agacement. Hana n'est pas en sucre non plus !

Anna cilla avant de reporter son regard sur l'enfant.

- Trop tard, il t'a vomi dessus.

...

**Auréole**

Quand il la contemple discrètement, il a toujours l'impression qu'elle porte une auréole au-dessus de ses cheveux argentés, une auréole brillante qui ferait d'elle une sainte. Elle est l'image de la pureté, la beauté et la tendresse, c'est ce qu'Hana se dit. Mais quand il en parle à son père, ce dernier éclate de rire.

- Ne te vexe pas, le rassura Yoh alors qu'Hana lui tournait le dos en boudant. Je pensais juste à la tête que ferait Ren en t'entendant, lui qui a peur qu'on lui vole son ange.

...

**Art**

- Je suis rentré, lança Lyserg depuis l'entrée.

Il se rendit directement dans la cuisine où il était sûr de trouver sa femme fabriquant ses potions.

- Tu as encore passé ta journée à dessiner, constata-t-il quand Mach se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne dessine pas, je peins, le reprit sévèrement son épouse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?

- Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends rien à l'art, déclara Mach avec hauteur. D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu être sûr que j'ai réellement peint aujourd'hui ?

- Tu as de la peinture bleue sur le visage, artiste.

...

**Argent**

Mary pouvait entendre Horohoro et Chocolove discuter dans le salon depuis sa chambre.

- Wahou, c'est du sérieux avec Mary si vous avez un budget commun ! s'exclamait Chocolove.

- Et ouais ! renchérit Horohoro. On discute ensemble de la répartition de l'argent, enfin en théorie. En pratique, c'est plutôt moi qui m'en occupe. Je suis l'homme de la maison, après tout.

Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne disait pas comme bêtise.

- Avec nos dernières économies je voudrais m'acheter un nouveau snow-board, continua-t-il.

Ah ? Trop tard, elle avait déjà refait sa garde-robe.

...

**Asile**

- Je te supplie de me donner asile, déclara un Chocolove anxieux à une Pirika étonnée.

- Bien sûr, entre, dit-elle en s'écartant. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ren n'adhère malheureusement toujours pas à mes blagues.

- C'est tout ?

- Disons que cette fois-ci il était plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude.

- Idiot, pourquoi es-tu allé l'embêter aussi, soupira Pirika en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je peux rester m'abriter ici ? demanda Chocolove avec des yeux de chien battus.

- Autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras, le rassura la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

...

**Amitié**

Quand elle ne se sent pas bien, il l'emmène faire un tour à moto. Ils roulent longtemps, sans réfléchir à autre chose qu'à l'autre assis près d'eux et au vent qui leur fouette le visage. C'est ainsi que s'était nouée entre eux de solides liens.

- L'amitié, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important, déclara Ryu. C'est avec l'amitié que mon best-place trouve un sens.

- Tu me considéreras toujours comme une amie ? questionna Canna.

- Bien sûr !

- Pas un peu plus ?

Vu comme cela, il fallait reconsidérer la question.

...

**Astronomie**

Il adorait les nuits dégagées de tout nuage. Il allait s'allonger dehors, dans l'herbe, et Elisa le rejoignait au bout de quelques minutes. Ils pouvaient passer la nuit à se défier au jeu de « celui qui serait le plus rapide pour repérer telle étoile ou telle constellation ».

- Faust ? Aujourd'hui une vieille femme m'a dit qu'elle avait vu dans les étoiles que je mourrai bientôt.

- La lecture dans les étoiles ? C'est n'importe quoi.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons ?

- Ne confonds pas l'astrologie des charlatans et l'astronomie des scientifiques.

...

**Ambre**

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Même si elle se cachait en permanence derrière son over soul, il arrivait à distinguer si elle souriait, riait ou pleurait. Les rares fois où il avait vu son visage, il l'avait trouvée belle.

- Offre-lui un cadeau, lui avait conseillé son grand frère.

- Un bijou, avait renchérit Karim. Les filles adorent les bijoux. J'en vends de magnifiques si tu veux.

Il avait opté pour un collier en ambre et lorsqu'il avait pu l'accrocher sur la nuque de Rutherfor, il avait remercié intérieurement ses conseillers.

...

**Aveugle**

John s'accouda auprès de Lucky, l'air perplexe.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- Si, si ! Mais… hésita-t-il. Pour tout te dire, c'est au sujet de Meene.

Lucky sourit mais John ne le remarqua pas.

- Tu vois on s'est rapprochés ces derniers temps et… je ne sais pas, j'éprouve quelque chose pour elle mais je ne sais pas si c'est partagé et je ne voudrais pas perturber notre organisation avec des broutilles.

Lucky écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais tu es aveugle ma parole ! Ca fait un mois qu'elle te tourne autour !

...

**Accès**

Reiheit regarda sa montre, cela allait faire une demi-heure qu'il attendait dans le couloir. Démoralisé, il se laissa glisser contre le mur. A quoi bon tambouriner contre la porte ? Amano ne se presserait pas pour autant. Elle aurait presque tendance à le faire patienter encore plus longtemps pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Soudain le bruit du sèche-cheveux s'arrêta et Reiheit se redressa. Peut-être qu'enfin…

Sa femme sortit quelques minutes après et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci de me laisser enfin l'accès à la salle de bain, grinça-t-il à son passage.


	2. E

**Note :** Je les trouve moins bien que la première série avec A. A vous de voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième voyelle : E<strong>

...

**Essai**

Yoh inspira à fond, redressa les épaules, afficha son plus beau sourire et entra dans le salon avec raideur.

- Anna ?

- Hmm… fit-elle sans quitter l'écran de télévision des yeux.

- Ca te dirait que ce soir, pour changer, on commande des pizzas ?

Le silence lui répondit, si bien qu'il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Ca fait grossir et c'est mauvais pour la santé. En plus ce soir, on avait dit poisson. Retourne cuisiner.

Yoh obéit prestement.

- Alors c'est non ? demanda confirmation Manta. Dis-toi qu'au moins, tu auras eu le courage d'essayer.

...

**Entente**

Il y a toujours des couples qui ne s'entendent pas. Pour l'exemple, Mach et Lyserg se sont disputés toute une semaine pour choisir le nom de leur premier enfant s'il s'agissait d'une fille. Manque de chance, ce fut un garçon. Yoh et Anna n'ont toujours pas trouvé de compromis au sujet de la couleur des draps de leur chambre, même s'il semblerait que la balance penche en faveur d'Anna.

Mais de manière incroyable, Ren et Jeanne étaient toujours d'accord, sur tout, tout le temps. Enfin, ça c'était avant l'arrivée de Men.

...

**Etude**

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de travailler ? soupira Mach en avisant Lyserg penché sur son bureau et plongé dans ses livres. En plus tu es plus mignon sans tes lunettes, elles te font ressembler à Marco !

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de râler ? répliqua Lyserg sans daigner relever la tête.

- J'avais oublié que tu es très agréable quand tu étudies, ironisa Mach. J'avais une surprise, mais tant pis…

- Tu t'es acheté une nouvelle nuisette.

- Comment tu…

Mach ne termina pas sa phrase, résignée à vivre avec un détective. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester les études.

...

**Enterrement**

Elle ne disait rien, elle ne disait presque jamais rien, mais je savais qu'elle était affectée. C'était curieux de la voir, les larmes aux yeux, devant le lopin de terre alors que durant le Shaman Fight, elle avait tué sans scrupules.

Je la vois trembler et je m'approche pour la prendre dans mes bras. A côté d'elle, Chuck a l'air décontenancé, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette tristesse. Il me jette des regards noirs, n'aimant pas que je m'approche de sa maîtresse.

Adieu petit poisson rouge, nous ne t'oublierons jamais.

...

**Etirement**

- Tu t'es mis à la gymnastique ? s'étonna Pirika en avisant Chocolove s'étirer sur la terrasse.

- En quelque sorte, lui répondit ce dernier. Je me suis dit que quelques assouplissements de temps en temps me garderaient en forme. Tu devrais être contente, toi qui n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois perdre du poids !

- Mouais, je doute de ta méthode.

Chocolove cessa de s'étirer et l'examina avec suspicion.

- Non Pirika, je ne mettrai pas à manger uniquement des carottes et des patates. En plus, il y a une différence entre faire un régime et devenir végétarien.

...

**Encens**

A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la pièce que déjà il étouffait. Des volutes de fumée tourbillonnaient partout, porteuses d'une forte odeur de myrrhe. Il put faire quelques pas avant de toussoter. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer mais il réussit quand même à distinguer sa femme, agenouillée sur un tatami quelques mètres devant lui, ses cheveux bleus se balançant au bas de son dos. Au moins avait-elle cessé de fumer, comme le lui répétait Tokagerô pour lui faire voir les choses du bon côté. Mais franchement, Canna avait-elle besoin de brûler autant d'encens ?

...

**Ecart**

Il y a les écarts du « droit chemin », ceux qu'on nomme de conduite. Les écarts d'opinions, les écarts de religion, les écarts de résidence, les écarts d'argent, les écarts de notes. Faust avait toujours eu de meilleures notes qu'Elisa, faisant râler cette dernière. Tous deux avaient suivi les mêmes cours de médecine dans leur jeunesse.

Le jour de la mort d'Elisa, Faust découvrit un autre écart, marqué par la frontière entre les mondes des vivants et des fantômes. Mais ce dernier, il avait décidé de le combler, même si pour cela il lui fallait remporter le Shaman Fight.

...

**Espace**

Le vide, l'espace… Je m'y sens libérée. C'est si grand. Je m'y sens bien, tranquille, sereine. Un peu seule aussi. Heureusement qu'il est là. Il vient me rendre visite quand les autres m'oublient. Il me parle beaucoup de lui, moi je ne dis rien et j'écoute. Il évoque la mort de son frère, la rancune qui le travaille, ses idéaux qui peu à peu changent. Il s'est rapproché de Namari, ces temps-ci.

J'aime ses visites, elles me rappellent que j'existe, sur Terre. Et puis, il est là, tout simplement.

...

**Eclat**

- Ne bouge pas voyons !

Meene poussa un soupir de dépit tandis que John reculait vivement sa main. Elle reposa les pansements qu'elle tenait et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- C'est douloureux, se paignit-il.

- C'est juste un peu de sang, souffla Meene, exaspérée. Approche et laisse-moi te soigner.

John obéit avec réticence.

- Il faut bien que je t'enlève cet éclat de verre, raisonna-t-elle alors qu'il grimaçait. Tu aurais dû faire plus attention.

- La bouteille m'a glissé des mains !

- Preuve que tu avais dû boire un nombre conséquent de verres avant.

...

**Errance**

J'ai toujours cherché à survivre, allant de petits boulots en petits boulots, rêvant d'un mari, d'une maison, d'enfants. De stabilité, en somme.

Quand j'ai été embauchée par Monsieur Oyamada, j'ai cru que la chance me souriait enfin. Après tant d'années d'errance, peut-être réaliserai-je mon rêve.

Mes espérances se sont effondrées avec ma mort. Que puis-je encore espérer dans la vie ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est imposé à moi, avec son sourire, ses longs cheveux, sa dégaine, ses paroles rassurantes. Comment ne pas lui céder ?


	3. I

**Note :** Grosso modo je ne suis pas très contente de cette série (surtout Instinct... Vivement le Y :D) Finalement il y a beaucoup plus de noms commençant pas I intéressants que je le croyais... Bref, ça a été sympa de choisir. Mais vous vous en fichez alors juste "Bonne Lecture" ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième voyelle : I<strong>

...

**Irritation**

Manta pénétra dans la demeure Asakura. Tout était calme, trop calme. Il se mit à la recherche d'Yoh et s'immobilisa en entendant des claquements de pas furieux venir d'un couloir adjacent. Anna avait l'air de fort mauvaise humeur et à tous les coups il se retrouverait à faire les tâches ménagères si jamais elle le surprenait ici.

Il fit demi-tour et se cacha dans le premier placard qu'il trouva, placard qui se révéla déjà occupé.

- Chut, lui souffla Yoh, paniqué.

Ils attendirent que la furie blonde soit passée pour respirer. Irritée, Anna était effrayante.

...

**Insistance**

Ren croisa les bras et les jambes et détourna le regard. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être énervé. Tout d'abord, il ne voulait pas aller dans cette maudite fête foraine mais pourtant s'y trouvait. De plus, il avait été obligé de goûter ces trucs infâmes nommés respectivement « barbe à papa » et « churros ». Et pour finir, il s'était laissé convaincre de monter dans cette attraction ridicule appelée « grande roue ». Aucun intérêt.

- Content ?

Son regard se posa sur Jeanne, assise en face de lui. Non bien sûr, mais devant son regard insistant il répondit que oui.

...

**Illusion**

Elle rêvait de s'allonger à côté de Lyserg pour regarder les étoiles avec lui. Elle rêvait qu'il l'emmène au restaurant. Elle rêvait qu'ils discutent de tout et de rien, assis sur le même banc. Elle rêvait qu'ils aillent voir un coucher de soleil. Elle rêvait qu'il veille sur son sommeil.

Elle rêvait de champs de fleurs, de lacs miroitants, de chalets enneigés. Et à chaque fois, il était avec elle.

Mach rêvait de beaucoup de choses, mais elles étaient toutes illusoires. Car elle soutenait le Seigneur Hao et que lui était un X-law.

...

**Igloo**

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir chez moi ? râla une fois de plus Horohoro.

- Il fait froid, répondit Mary d'une voix atone.

- Tu mettras des manteaux chauds.

- Je ne veux pas vivre dans un igloo.

L'Aïnou marqua un temps d'arrêt, sonné.

- Mais je ne vis pas dans un igloo ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Mary le détailla d'un œil morne.

- C'est le Seigneur Hao qui l'a dit, s'il l'a dit c'est que c'est vrai, argumenta-t-elle d'une voix implacable.

Shaman King ou pas, Horohoro allait tuer Hao.

...

**Instinct**

- Ne bouge plus.

Pirika s'immobilisa, gardant les yeux fixés sur Chocolove. Ce dernier quitta sa position assise en tailleur pour se lever.

- Je sens un danger, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu sens un danger, répéta Pirika, incrédule.

- Oui. Enfin non, Mike a senti un danger.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ne penses-tu pas que mes dons de shaman me permettraient de détecter un danger ?

Pirika leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois plus en l'instinct de Mike qu'au tien, expliqua-t-elle.

Une sauterelle sauta soudain dans les cheveux de Pirika et Mike grogna.

...

**Ivresse**

Elle buvait, de temps en temps. Jamais beaucoup. Dans le cas où Rakist ou Peyote aurait les mains trop baladeuses, il lui fallait toute sa lucidité pour le repousser. Par conséquent elle n'avait jamais été ivre à cause de l'alcool.

- Dis Canna, tu connais l'ivresse ? lui avait un jour demandé Mary.

Elle avait répondu oui.

- Ne nous fais pas rire Canna, tu ne bois pas suffisamment pour cela, avait rigolé Bill, bière en main.

Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, elle n'était pas d'accord. L'ivresse, elle l'avait connu cette unique nuit partagée avec Ryu.

...

**Immobilité**

Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses jambes, Faust ne pouvait plus marcher. Il aurait pu dire que c'était de la faute de Yoh mais il ne le disait jamais. Depuis plusieurs mois, il se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant, incapable de se mouvoir librement, incapable de se mettre debout. Mais il projetait de trouver une utilité à Frankeinstein.

Parfois il entendait des gens le plaindre, dans la rue. Lui ne regrettait rien, ce handicap n'était pas forcé, c'était un choix. En effet, il avait choisi cette immobilité. Car par amour, ses jambes, il les avait cédées à Elisa.

...

**Image**

Nichrom savait que Rutherfor se cachait derrière une image et cela l'énervait, car il aurait voulu voir le véritable visage de la jeune fille.

- Enlève ton masque, lui répétait-il.

Ce à quoi elle répondait invariablement non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Tu te caches, c'est ça ?

- Et alors ?

- Si tu te caches tu fuis, si tu fuis tu as peur, si tu as peur et que tu fuis tu es une trouillarde, raisonna Nichrom, la défiant du regard.

- Je ne suis pas une trouillarde ! cria Rutherfor d'une voix aigue.

- Prouve-le !

L'image était tombée, brisée, Nichrom aussi, amoureux.

...

**Initiative**

- C'est toi l'homme, prends l'initiative, invite-la au restaurant ! conseilla un Pof énergique à un John démoralisé.

- Mouais, bof… Je ne sais pas, rechigna John.

- Sérieusement, reprit Pof. Tu sais que si tu ne fais rien, Kevin va te la voler sous le nez ?

John se redressa aussitôt et se dirigea mécaniquement vers Meene. Pof éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Chris.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation et ça m'a surpris, fit-il en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Kevin n'est pas… attiré par l'autre sexe ?

- Nous nous le savons, confirma Pof. Mais pas John.

...

**Inversion**

Ils échangeaient leurs brosses à dents, mélangeaient leurs verres, confondaient leurs montres, se piquaient leurs portes-feuilles. Chez eux, il n'y avait rien de personnel, chaque chose était commune, à commencer par les bouteilles d'alcool cachées en haut du frigo hors de la portée de leur fils qui, somnambule, piochait régulièrement dedans à des heures indues.

- Je me demande s'il est vraiment somnambule, avait toutefois douté Reiheit.

Bref, ils inversaient régulièrement leurs affaires, parfois plus ou moins volontairement. En tout cas Reiheit maudit éternellement le jour où il ouvrit à Marco dans la robe blanche d'Amano.


	4. O

**Note :** Et voici le nouveau joli chapitre :D (que j'aime bien ^^) Avertissement : l'abus de guimauve peut tuer. A ceux qui y sont particulièrement sensibles, passer votre chemin pour Ode (Faust/Elisa).

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième voyelle : O<strong>

**Onsen**

Quand on parle d'onsen, on pense à l'équipe Fumbari Onsen par automatisme. Cette équipe fait toujours rire au premier abord, car elle ne semble être qu'une publicité ambulante, ses membres portant fièrement les écharpes et tenues où s'étale en grosses lettres le nom de la future source thermale.

Aux yeux de tous, c'était Anna qui avait toujours voulu diriger une auberge. Yoh, lui, ne voulait qu'une vie tranquille. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est qu'une vie tranquille, pour Yoh, c'est la gestion d'un onsen aux côtés de sa fiancée.

...

**Onguent**

- Je n'aime pas que tu te battes, commenta une fois de plus Jeanne en étalant de l'onguent sur le dos criblé de blessures de Ren.

Ce dernier grogna, mécontent qu'elle aborde une fois de plus ce sujet.

- Sincèrement, insista-t-elle. Tu as vu tes plaies ? Certaines font peur à voir.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle allait poursuivre mais il la coupa brusquement.

- J'arrêterai de me battre quand tu arrêteras de t'enfermer dans l'Iron Maiden.

Jeanne pinça les lèvres, contrariée. Il risquait de continuer de se battre encore un moment dans ce cas.

...

**Ordinateur**

Dans le placard ? Non. Sous le tapis ? Non. Dans le lit ? Surtout pas ! Derrière le buffet ? Pas assez de place. Dans l'armoire ? Non. Dans le frigo ? Ca risquait de le casser. Au-dessus des tiroirs de la cuisine ? Trop visible. Zut !

Mach entendit soudain la porte d'entrée de leur petit appartement s'ouvrir et paniqua, cherchant une cachette du regard. Si elle ne trouvait pas très vite, Lyserg allait encore l'ignorer toute la soirée. Il n'en était pas question, Canna allait encore se moquer d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon portable ?

Raté !

...

**Oxygène**

- Tu sais pourquoi les poissons ne peuvent pas respirer hors de l'eau ? demanda Horohoro.

Marion fit non de la tête.

- C'est parce qu'ils ont besoin d'oxygène pour vivre mais que leurs branchies ne leur permettent d'absorber celui-ci que dans l'eau. Comme nous le nez qui prend l'oxygène dans l'air. Sans oxygène, les poissons meurent.

Marion acquiesça silencieusement. Elle balança ses pieds dans le vide, à côté d'Horohoro qui reprit.

- Ben tu vois moi, je suis un peu comme un poisson. Sans oxygène je meurs et mon oxygène, c'est toi.

...

**Océan**

- Mon frère rêve de créer plein de champs de fukis. Que dis-je ? Un océan de fukis. Tu imagines ? Une véritable étendue verte. Ce serait magnifique.

Pirika regarda l'horizon avant de tourner la tête vers Chocolove et de se mordre les lèvres. Ce serait un océan de plus qu'il ne pourrait pas voir.

- Dis Chocolove, pourquoi participes-tu au Shaman Fight ? Quel ton rêve ?

- Moi aussi je veux créer un océan, un océan qui recouvrerait toute la planète, l'océan du rire, fit-il avec enthousiasme.

Un silence passa.

- Non en fait, les vents sont meilleurs qu'un océan.

...

**Onde**

Ryu a acheté une amulette qui repousse les mauvais esprits, porte des vêtements imperméables, a toujours sur lui un trèfle à quatre feuilles qu'a fait poussé Horohoro exprès pour lui et connaît toutes les formules magiques enseignées par Yohmei pour contrer les mauvais sorts. Il est même allé jusqu'à piquer en cachette à Anna des parchemins d'incantation qu'il a accroché dans la maison. Et c'est sans parler des danses protectrices du Gandhara. Pourtant il n'y a rien à faire, il est toujours victime des mauvaises ondes émises par Canna après avoir fait une bêtise.

...

**Ode**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'il est avec Elisa, Faust se sent l'âme d'un poème. Il attrape du papier et se met à griffonner, composant vers et sonnets. Parfois cependant il s'attaque à des œuvres plus longues, plus ardues. Ainsi naquirent ses premières ballades. Ensuite, il se rend sous le balcon de sa dulcinée pour déclamer sa sérénade.

Ce soir-là ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, en face d'un magnifique coucher de soleil.

- J'ai composé une nouvelle ode célébrant notre amour, tu veux la lire ? proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir.

...

**Osmose**

- Je parle beaucoup, s'aperçut Nichrom.

- Moi peu, je préfère écouter, le rassura Rutherfor.

- J'aime bien cuisiner, surtout des gâteaux, poursuivit le garçon.

- J'aime bien les manger, surtout ceux au chocolat, enchaîna la jeune fille. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est peindre.

- J'aime bien les tableaux, je vais souvent au musée.

- J'adore la musique. Je joue de la flûte traversière mais j'aime bien écouter du piano.

- Je joue du piano. Je pourrai t'apprendre, je suis bon professeur.

- Et moi bonne élève.

- On fera un quatre mains.

En bref, c'était l'osmose parfaite.

...

**Ordre**

- En fait Marco est un peu maniaque, non ? souleva Chris.

- Pas tellement, contesta John, surtout comparé à Meene.

- Meene ? sursauta Kevin. Elle était dans notre groupe et elle n'était pas maniaque. Très ordonnée, tout au plus.

- Ah non, maniaque, se buta John.

- Tu exagères, reprit Chris.

- John ! appela Meene. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que la théière blanche allait à droite de la théière bleue et non à gauche ?

- Pardon, je…

- Deux fois ce mois-ci, enchaînant la jeune femme énervée. La prochaine fois, tu dors au salon !

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, chuchota Kevin, compatissant.

...

**Orme**

Hans avait emmené Amano en lune de miel dans tous les pays du monde, de la Chine au Mexique en passant par l'Australie, l'Afrique du Sud et la Norvège. C'était étrange après de longs mois de revenir au Japon, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils allèrent s'installer sous un orme, face à la mer, silencieux mais heureux.

- Tu te rappelles ? demanda Hans.

- Oui, je me rappelle, répondit sa femme dans un souffle.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, appuyés contre l'arbre.

- Moi aussi je me rappelle, se moqua l'orme.

Ils sursautèrent brusquement.

Maudit Shaman King !


	5. U

**Note :** Pfiou, ça n'a pas été facile ce coup-ci pour trouver des lettres... Pour tout vous dire, j'appréhende un peu le Y ^^' Unanimité serait plutôt majorité mais bon... Quant à Utriculaire... vous allez apprendre un nouveau mot :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cinquième voyelle : U<strong>

**Unanimité**

Yoh et Anna examinèrent le menu du restaurant, s'attardant sur les spécialités. Il ne s'agissait qui devaient se commander à deux, au minimum.

- Que dirais-tu d'une raclette ? proposa Yoh.

- Je préfèrerai une fondue, contra Anna.

- Allez Anna, ça a l'air meilleur la raclette ! Fromage fondue et patates, fit son fiancé avec enthousiasme.

- La fondue c'est trois fromages fondus différents.

- Mais il n'y a pas de patates. Raclette !

- Fondue.

- Amidamaru, raclette n'est-ce pas ? fit Yoh en prenant à parti son esprit.

Le fantôme approuva.

- A l'unanimité, raclette ! lança Yoh.

Ils commandèrent une fondue.

...

**Us**

Ils se sont retrouvés devant chez elle, enroulés dans leurs écharpes, lui portant un bouquet de fleurs. Il l'a emmenée au restaurant, a payé l'addition. Ce sont les convenances.

Ensuite ils sont allés se promener sous le clair de lune. Ils sont allés s'asseoir sur un banc, ont regardé le carrousel tourner, ont écouté la musique. Il lui a offert une glace en dessert. Les flocons ont commencé à tomber, ils se sont réfugiés chez lui.

- Non, Ren, arrêta Jeanne quand ils poussèrent la porte de sa chambre. Pas avant le mariage.

Ren détestait les us et coutumes.

...

**Utilité**

Mach en avait plus qu'assez. Si on appelait Canna ou Mary le soir, elles expliqueraient qu'elles sont indisponibles pour la nuit car occupées avec Ryu et Horohoro. Si on l'appelait à elle, elle dirait qu'elle dort ou s'ennuie mortellement. Pourquoi donc Lyserg ne pouvait-il pas s'occuper un peu plus d'elle et moins de ses cours ?

Alors elle avait suivi scrupuleusement les instructions de Canna, elle avait acheté de l'huile.

- Il n'y a pas plus explicite, avait certifié la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- A quoi ça sert ? avait demandé Lyserg.

...

**Urticaire**

Il s'était appliqué et il était fier du résultat. Il était allé voir Tamao pour qu'elle lui apprenne à cuisiner. Ponchi et Conchi avaient passé une bonne heure à se moquer de lui jusqu'à ce que Kororo s'énerve et les éjecte de la cuisine. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais il avait réussi après de nombreux essais à faire un beau tiramisu. Ensuite, il avait disposé les bougies.

- Bon anniversaire ! s'était-il exclamé lorsque Marion était rentrée le soir même.

Il ignorait encore que le café donnerait de l'urticaire à sa petite amie.

...

**Unité**

- Cavalier en E5, déclara Pirika.

Chocolove avança sa main et la jeune fille la guida jusqu'à la pièce qu'elle venait de bouger. L'aveugle sembla contrarié.

- Où était la pièce avant que tu ne la bouges ?

Pirika dirigea ses doigts vers l'endroit.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, tu l'as fait bouger en ligne. Le cavalier n'est pas une tour ! Il se déplace en L, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Pirika rectifia aussitôt. Elle confondait toujours les unités, mais il le relevait. Chocolove était exceptionnellement doué pour réussir à jouer aux échecs malgré sa cécité.

...

**Univers**

Ryu avait fini par le trouver, son best-place. Il roulait sur sa moto, roulait sans s'arrêter, rouler au bout du monde. Canna était assise derrière lui, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille, sa tête posée contre son dos. La lune était pleine et brillante au-dessus d'eux.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'essence et alors s'assirent au bord de la route déserte.

- On n'est quand même tous petits dans l'univers, songea Ryu à haute voix.

La lune sembla acquiescer. Forcément, elle adorait tellement répéter qu'ils étaient « tout petits ».

...

**Ultrason**

- Ca c'est une machine à ultrason, expliqua patiemment Elisa à Faust alors qu'elle lui faisait visiter l'hôpital.

Faust acquiesça de la tête, affichant un visage très sérieux alors qu'il ne retenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. Comme si les ultrasons étaient intéressants…

- Je t'offre un café ? lui proposa-t-elle une bonne heure plus tard.

Faust accepta. Il pensait qu'elle le conduirait au petit café de la rue d'en face, ce serait idéal. Mais au lieu de cela elle l'entraîna jusqu'à une machine à café.

Maudit hôpital !

...

**Utriculaire**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nichrom en se penchant sur un bassin remplis de plantes aquatiques.

- Des utriculaires, lui apprit Rutherfor qui en connaissait un rayon sur toute la faune et la flore aquatique.

- Elles ne sont pas très belles, commenta Nichrom.

Rutherfor l'ignora et s'éloigna. Elle s'accroupit près du bassin et essaya d'attraper une des grenouilles qui sautait partout.

- Ne boude pas ! s'exclama Nichrom.

- Je ne boude pas, se buta Rutherfor.

Dix minutes plus tard, Nichrom se retrouva en train de barboter au milieu des utriculaires. Il savait bien qu'elle boudait. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle poussé dans ce fichu bassin ?

...

**Usure**

Denbat récapitula sa journée. Il avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le souper, avait passé le balai dans toute la maison, avait lavé les vitres, avait épousseté les meubles, avait lavé la vaisselle, avait fait les courses, avait rangé la bibliothèque, avait fait la lessive, avait repassé les robes de sa femme, était allé chercher son fils à l'école et avait supervisé ses devoirs.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé.

- Qu'est-ce que qui passe ? s'alarma Meene en venant près de lui.

Denbat ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu m'uses, lâcha-t-il.

...

**Utopie**

Elle rêvait de se marier avec quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle. Elle rêvait d'une maison avec des enfants qui courraient partout. Elle rêvait du sourire de quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Elle rêvait d'étreintes passionnées et de baisers attentionnés. Elle rêvait d'une bague à son doigt.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'une utopie. Des chimères, des rêves idylliques. Elle pouvait prier autant qu'elle le voulait, sous les étoiles filantes ou en soufflant ses bougies, rien de tout cela ne se réaliserait. Ses vœux resteraient imaginaires. Du moins le croyait-elle avant de rencontrer Hans.


	6. Y

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction avec la voyelle la plus difficile de toutes, le Y. J'avouerai sans ambages que je me suis fortement inspirée du dictionnaire pour... disons tout les mots. C'est bien, vous allez apprendre plein de nouveau vocabulaire ! On dit "merci" qui ? ^^

PS: Vous aurez démonstration dans le premier de l'amertume qui m'est restée dans la bouche après avoir lu l'épilogue... Parce que décidément, je ne pouvais pas écrire six drabbles sur Yoh et Anna et mettre cela de côté. Et pour bien comprendre "Yogi", il faut avoir lu "Yoga" de "Au fil des lettres" ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Sixième voyelle : Y<strong>

**Yaourt**

- Hana fais « Ah », demanda Yoh à son fils de quatre ans qui refusait obstinément de manger son yaourt.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a passé l'âge, remarqua Amidamaru.

- Tu crois ?

- Hana mange ! exigea Anna.

Mais l'enfant garda résolument sa bouche fermée.

Tamao ouvrit le frigo, prit un yaourt à la pêche et l'échangea avec celui à la fraise que Yoh essayait pathétiquement de faire avaler à son fils.

- Merci Tam, fit l'enfant avant d'arracher la cuiller des mains de son père et de se mettre à manger tout seul.

Elle le connaissait mieux qu'eux.

...

**Yo-yo**

Jeanne s'assit et leva les yeux vers Ren. Il semblait fâché et tenait le yo-yo qu'il lui avait confisqué à la main.

- Deux vases, trois assiettes, six verres, quatre lampes, une table et deux fauteuils, énuméra-t-il. C'est le bilan de casse essuyé depuis que tu joues avec ce truc.

Jeanne baissa les yeux, penaude. Ren soupira et se dirigea vers la poubelle. Elle releva la tête, se leva et se précipita sur lui.

- Que…

Elle l'embrassa doucement et lui sourit avant de filer sans qu'il ne l'arrête. Elle avait récupéré son jouet.

...

**Yogi**

- Tu es un yogi, déclara Mach.

Lyserg ouvrit un œil pour dévisager la jeune fille.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un yogi ?

- Quelqu'un qui pratique le yoga, répondit Mach avec un haussement d'épaules. Qui t'a appris ?

- Meene.

- Tu me montres ?

- Ca n'a pas réussi à ma dernière élève, l'avertit Lyserg.

- Tamao ? comprit Mach. Mais moi ça me réussira.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? s'enquit Lyserg.

- De la même manière que je peux affirmer que si Hao avait été le professeur de Tamao, elle aurait fini par apprendre, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

...

**Yassa**

Horohoro savait que Mary avait beaucoup voyagé lorsqu'elle était avec Hao. Il savait aussi qu'elle aimait cuisiner. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder avec suspicion ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

- Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit-il.

- Du Yassa.

- Mais encore ?

- Ragoût de poisson avec une sauce au citron. C'est le plat préféré d'Opacho, ajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

- Ca vient d'où ?

- D'Afrique, répondit Mary.

Horohoro trouva cela excellent. Il regrettait juste que Mary ne soit pas plus bavarde mais ce n'était pas grave, il parlait bien assez pour deux.

...

**Yeux **

Il ne pouvait plus la voir, mais il gardait un souvenir très précis de son visage. Il la sentait, que ce soit son parfum ou le moindre de ses mouvements. Il savait reconnaître sa voix au milieu d'une foule d'autres, adorait la faire rire. Quand elle ne riait pas à l'une de ses blagues, c'est que cette dernière n'était vraiment pas drôle, car d'habitude même malade elle riait. Parfois elle lui demandait s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu la vue. Il répondait toujours que non. Il n'avait pas cessé de voir, il voyait autrement.

...

**Yucca**

Ryu surveilla l'heure. S'il n'était pas rentré d'ici dix minutes, Tamao allait râler. Tant pis, il tenait trop à passer chez la fleuriste.

- Lesquelles je vous mets ? demanda cette dernière quand Ryu lui demanda un bouquet qu'il voulait offrir à Canna.

Il examina l'étalage et repéra de jolies fleurs ressemblant à des clochettes mais qui ne semblaient avoir rien de commun avec le muguet.

- Celles-ci, demanda-t-il.

- Des Yuccas ? Très bon choix, approuva la fleuriste en lui souriant.

Si elle le disait… En tout cas pour une fois, Canna ne pourrait pas le traiter d'ignare.

...

**Ypréau**

Il y avait un grand peuplier blanc en face de l'hôpital où travaillait Elisa, un ypréau. C'était toujours là que Faust attendant sa bienaimée. Une fois qu'elle l'avait rejoint ils passaient toujours un moment sous l'arbre à ne penser à rien, se tenant chastement la main.

Un jour Elisa lui avait dit qu'elle voulait dix enfants et qu'ils joueraient autour de cet ypréau. Ca avait fait peur à Faust qui espérait que cela ne se réaliserait pas trop vite. Désormais il regardait l'endroit avec nostalgie et imaginait les rires d'enfants avec envie.

...

**Yéti**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ruthie ? s'alarma Nichrom en la voyant recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit.

- C'est le yéti, il va peut-être venir, chuchota la fillette terrorisée.

- L'abominable homme des neiges ? Mais enfin Ruthie il n'existe pas, s'esclaffa Nichrom. Et puis de toute manière, même si c'était le cas, il vit dans l'Himalaya. C'est très loin l'Himalaya.

- Mais s'il existe, tu me protégeras ? demanda craintivement Rutherfor.

- Il n'existe pas, fit Nichrom avec applomb.

- Mais tu me protégeras ? insista la fillette.

- Evidemment ! soupira le garçon.

...

**Yacht**

- J'aimerai bien faire un tour en bateau, confia Meene à John. Faire le tour d'un lac, contempler l'eau, sentir le vent marin, essayer de photographier des poissons…

- Viens, suis-moi ! s'exclama John.

Il l'entraînait jusqu'au navire des X-laws quand la jeune femme se mit en colère.

- Je veux faire un tour en barque, John ! Qu'on aille sur un youyou, une yole, une pirogue, un voilier, une péniche… Ce que tu veux mais pas un paquebot !

- On ne va pas sur le paquebot, protesta John. Mon nouveau yacht est caché juste derrière.

...

**Yack**

- Hans, appela Amano en regardant une encyclopédie, tu m'emmèneras voir tes cousins ?

- Mes cousins ? s'étonna Hans. Je n'ai pas de cousins.

- Mais si tu sais, ceux du Tibet, insista sa femme.

Hans fronça des sourcils et s'approcha d'Amano.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle lui montra la paque qu'elle regardait où la photo d'un yack prenait toute la place.

- Vous vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup, fit-elle avec espièglerie.

- Madame Reiheit voudrait-elle des enfants à tête de yack ?

- Si c'était le cas je ne t'aurai pas épousé.

- Si jamais je t'attrape…


End file.
